


Sirius Black finds out Lupin is a werewolf

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Werewolf Remus Lupin, sirius black - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sirius Black has always been curious, and he isn’t about to stop when he meets Remus Lupin. Where does he go? Why does he go? Sirius was going to find out.
Kudos: 5





	Sirius Black finds out Lupin is a werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> HI! This is my first fanfiction so apologies if it comes off as clumsy or a bit weird - trying my best here !
> 
> I obviously don’t own Harry Potter or any of the characters,  
> Even so, I don’t support JK Rowling or her views.
> 
> This chapter is short because i just kinda wanted to get it out and test the waters.

It was a week or so after the full moon. Remus and his dorm mates were sat at the Gryffindor table at breakfast. James and Peter were arguing about something – well, not so much arguing, more disagreeing. They often did that. Whether it was over quidditch or girls or charms homework. They were still as close as ever, the best friends bordering on brothers they had been when they arrived at Hogwarts. Sirius on the other hand was unusually quiet. And this could only mean one thing – Sirius Orion Black, was planning something. This was never a good thing, he only ever planned bad things, pranks that went wrong or went too far. Sneaking around Hogwarts after hours, or making fun of Snape. Remus wasn’t hungry today, which was unusual because his hunger had usually returned by now. He forced down a piece of toast and then excused himself from the table. He often did this, especially in the days before and after a full moon.

He liked to walk around the grounds or wander through the corridors, so he could collect his thoughts – alone. He was harder to find this way. He often arrived at lessons early so he could sit in the back. He hardly ever sat with James or Peter, but sometimes, Sirius Black, would get up too, and walk with him to lessons, or sit at the back with him. He spoke to Sirius more than he spoke to the other too. But he didn’t really know if he could consider him a friend. He could hardly consider any of his schoolmates friends, when he was keeping such a big secret from them. But it’s not as if he could tell anybody, even though he had considered it, in bed ridden stupor when he just wanted someone, anyone to comfort him, to know what he was going through. Madam Pomfrey was kind enough, but she didn’t understand, she was an adult, she didn’t understand that Remus was running out of excuses, there are only so many times that extended relatives can die, or grandparents can visit, or his mum can get ill, before people start to talk. Funerals and sick relatives did not explain the bruises on his arms, the scratches on his face, or why he looked sicker when he returned.

He supposed he was lucky to get away with it for this long, nobody seemed to question it, not yet at least. But he knew his time was running out, surely someone was smart enough to work out the dates, and then he would be packing his bags and would never return to Hogwarts again. He was lucky for any time he had at Hogwarts, and he only had Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore to thank for that. 


End file.
